kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxasXIIILK
Sun Will Not Rise: Hello everyone. As you know, every vacation or long standing period of time I spend time with my cousin. During this period, I usually do not tend to my computer much. However, this time I will be going over his house until Monday and he will spend the rest of the vacation at my house until Friday. This means that I will have absolutely NO way to be on any wiki what so ever until Monday. After that until Friday I will just not be able to have full access. Anyway, Monday on I will be some-what available to anyone who needs me. Until then, friends, accomplices, wikians, I bid you a fond farewell. Have a wonderful week people! :D http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> Archiving again!!! Talk Bubble Userbox/Infobox By the way, I can't use the infobox in your tutorial. There's something wrong with my browser. I'm really sorry, dude. :(}} 20:19, March 25, 2011 (UTC) |text=You're just plain awesome my friend, I'm glad we've got this chance to talk. I'm pretty sure that without you and DarkestShadow, I'd be lost still... DX Feel free to keep my userbox as a token of our new friendship. :D I'll be sure to put yours somewhere on my profile as soon as I get a friend section set up. I've still got a long way to go... }} } |text= Hey! I haven't talked or been on in a while. How ya been? }} Sorry im a bit thick... Hi there. Sorry if i am being annoying, but i was wondering, you know the talk bubbles? Would i paste this code: } |text=text }} Each time i want to use one? caause that would get annoying... And i also still dont get how i make one. For example, after color, would i just write red? Thanks :) sorry again :S Oh! and if its not too much trouble...could you please make me a Sora sprite because i cant find one. KH2 sora if you can. Thanks loads. :") } |text=Oh sorry posted that twice, but i am hoping this speech bubble works!!! }} Meeting I might be off for sometime Wild Bruiser=Jungle Book level? Do you think that the Wild Bruiser was supposed to be in the canned Jungle Book world? --ScorpionTail RE:Really? KH3D News RE:Userpages Thanks a ton! Roxas HELP D: Roxas my good buddies, I need your help, I somehow screw up the coding on my talk bubble page and I can't figure out how to fix it. Also I can't seem to recreated my signature. So if you get the time Roxas, I need help with these. Thanks. UnknownChaser 01:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) talk bubble sprites Can't figure it out I NEED HELP!!!! I've got two questions, and I was hoping you could answer them. One, I keep putting something on this page and everyone keeps deleting it and it's informative and not advice or opinionated so...? And two, a little more important, I'M TOTALLY LOST! Can you give me some advice? I'd be EXTREMELY grateful. KingdomQueen 04:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC)KingdomQueenKingdomQueen 04:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC) My friends are my power! (You could be part of that power ) Lol Before you pertain this only to me, realize lots of people have been doing this, not just me. I'm not saying that I didn't do the things you say. Of course, it's quite obvious who told you. I'm going to forget about this whole thing, and, hopefully, you will too. I'm removing your message, because I really don't give a damn what you say. I have my own opinions, and yeah, you are the legal definition of a wiki-princess. Ѧüя◎ґ 06:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page :It seems I can't remove your message, but I can hide it. It is good to go off, but when you do that, you only piss me off more. Not sure why you're ripping me off for user-bashing Roxas, as I haven't even talked about him recently, nor really care about him or this wiki. Ѧüя◎ґ 19:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow. I really don't see how this message above is attacking you. I meant in no way to attack you. If you misinterpreted the message, then that's your fault. Ѧüя◎ґ 19:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Dude You have to stop going off on me. You say your calm, but capitalizing all your letters isn't working. Messaging me after maggosh had already dealt with this was, just plain to say, stupid. When you continue with the "LEAVE ME ALONE" crap and threaten me, it doesn't work. You think I attack you, but I don't really see how I'm attacking you. I think you just get that instant feeling of when I message you, you feel I attack you, but I'm only explaining. Ѧüя◎ґ 22:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thank you! ^O^ And hum, I've seen the rule about talk bubble but I don't have one yet, so... ^^" Sorry 'bout that... I'm not going to be very active on the wiki for the moment (I have to finish the latest KH games and stop reading spoilers everywhere on this site xD) but it's very much appreciated. ^^ Thank you again ! NourGwenn 11:09, April 6, 2011 (UTC) IRC Can you please go to #KHWiki-noticeboard? It's urgent. Ѧüя◎ґ 23:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Sprite Hey 00:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Hey Roxas. How've you been? Man, this whole destablish from wiki thing is confusing me hard out =P! Anyway, i've left a request on your request page.EDIT:No prob, when you're ready man.}} Talk Bubbles? I see everyone using these custom "Talk Bubbles" how is that done? can you help me make one? Black Cloaked Nothingness 12:58, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks } |text=BTW I just wanted to say... Thanks for being so kind. :) }} help could you make me a talk bubble for this wiki here here the link http://kungfupanda.wikia.com/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_Wiki could you use this image for it please :) Kindomcode 22:02, April 12, 2011 (UTC) the wiki says its ok to do it Kindomcode 23:44, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ok when will you be on tomarrow? Kingdomcode 01:00, April 13, 2011 (UTC) would 5:00 pm eastern time do? Kingdomcode 01:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC) whens the soonest you cam make the talk bubble? Kingdomcode 13:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) what image? Kingdomcode 18:47, April 13, 2011 (UTC) can you show me it? Kingdomcode 18:51, April 13, 2011 (UTC) the admin from the wiki said ok as long as its only on the template page and not on the talk bubble? Kingdomcode 18:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ok fine with me btw at 3:30 pm et(in a few) im going to a class so i wont be able to reply so would you be able to do it without me or do you need me for it? Kingdomcode 19:10, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ok pt me when your done Kingdomcode 19:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) im leaving Kingdomcode 19:32, April 13, 2011 (UTC) whats the code for it? Kingdomcode 23:34, April 13, 2011 (UTC) im back Kingdomcode 21:34, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ok what do i type to use it? Kingdomcode 22:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubble Expert } |text=Yeah. I'm glad I have too. I wanted to let you know because I was looking through my messages when I got back on and I read our conversations compared to some others and they lifted my spirits. Especially because I have been really depressed lately. :) So I just wanted you to know that you are who lifted me up. :) }} Re: Talk Bubbles Thanks ^^ Talk bubble image Freinds? } |text=Thanks! I know I have someone I can count on to be there for me. :) I know my family won't even listen when I tell them... sooo thanks. :) I now know who my friends are. :) }} Have a good day. }} Re Wait, what am I doing? Why is everyone making me an enemy...? —Jiyanamiki 01:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry if I meant it seem like you were attacking me... I just feel like everyone's picking on me here. —Jiyanamiki 01:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Me neither... I just changed a couple things before people started telling me not to. And then everyone starts telling me I am "making disruptive edits." But thanks for not accusing me or anything; I really appreciate it. By the way, I feel like an outsider without a talk bubble. Could you show me how to make one? Do I have to create a template page? —Jiyanamiki 01:29, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Friends??? } |text=Hey! I was wondering... are we friends???? If so GREAT! If not can we be????? :) }} Thanks } |text=YAY!!!!!! Thanks!!!!! :) }} } |text=One question though.... How do I put it on my user page????? :) }} } |text=Never Mind!!! I figured it out!!!!! :) Thanks anyway... for being a Friend. }} } |text=Okay! I hope you have a great weekend and all with your cousin! : ) Weird thing is I'm staying with my cousin this weekend too... O_o? Small world. :) }} Sprite That I Made for you :) This is the edited sprite: Hi RoxasXIIILK